sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Pipo Monkeys
Pipo Monkeys are ordinary apes under the control of a mass produced Peak Point Helmet. Being the main symbol of the whole Ape Escape franchise, they appear in every game and other Ape Escape related media. They also have gained many Cameos roles in the process. There is currently eight known types of Pipo Monkeys. Behavior and Appearance Pipo Monkeys are brown apes with tan mouths, feet, and hands. They have big wide eyes and usually very simplistic expressions. Depending on the type they may have a certain expression or item different from common Yellow pantsed apes. Each Pipo Monkey wears a Pipo Helmet. They are very simple minded due to having weaker helmets than Specter. As a result, they seem to only speak their own ape language, which comes out as "Ukki". When they feel threatened, they can attack their assailant by using random items (banana peels, etc.) or machine guns. They can even flail their own arms as a means of defense. Those little apes also have human-like behaviors. They eat, sleep, drink, play, and do whatever they want. Their specific behavior can be easily identified by analyzing their pants color, their gears or their suits. Pant color The color of a Pipo Monkey's pants can give a glimpse on the monkey's personality and behavior. * Yellow: The most common color a Pipo Monkey can be seen wearing. There isn't any extra feature or item shown. Those apes can usually be caught very easily. * Red: Tough monkeys with a lot of fire power! They often wear boxing gloves and aren't afraid to beat you up, should you get too close! * Black: Distinguished by their formal attire and sunglasses, Black Monkeys could be considered somewhat lethal in comparison to others. They carry around guns and the very moment they suspect your close, they will fire. * Blue: These Apes wear special shoes, a pair of goggles, and scarves. They are rather fast in comparison to others. * Light Blue: Sad little Pipo monkeys that are very nervous and skittish, should you get too close. * Green: Apes wearing special goggles and a backpack that can fire missiles, making them just as dangerous as Black Pipo Monkeys. They seem to be more into technology based things. * White: Nerdy glasses wearing Monkey's that have the highest alert rate of them all. Possibly making them the smartest of the Pipo Monkey's. In later installments this was changed to low alertness, but they were given bombs to throw. * Pink: Only appearing in Ape Escape Move. They are almost like Yellow pants Pipo Monkey's but with thinner eyes and they can throw items at the player character. They have a pink item pack worn around their necks and seem uneasy. * No Color: Sometimes a monkey with no pants or color can be located. Often due to just being in a situation where the pants are un-needed, or they have simply lost them. Notable Pipo Monkeys Facts * 204 monkeys can be caught through Ape Escape or Ape Escape: On the Loose * Ape Escape 2: A total of 300 monkeys can be caught. The Freaky Monkey Five also make its first appearance. Pipotchi is also introduced as the little Pet of Jimmy. * Ape Escape 3: A total of 400 monkeys can be caught. In this game they proven to be somewhat smarter then previously. Wearing costumes and even stealing the weapons used against them. After you beat the game, a few secret codes can be purchased to release more Pipo Monkey's. A special Ape was also introduced: Pipo Snake. * Ape Escape Million Monkeys: This game introduced a mutant breed of Pipo Monkeys called Pipotrons. * Ape Escape SaruSaru Big Mission: Introduced us to Piposaru. Who is controlled by the lab disguised as a Pipo Helmet. Trivia *Purple and Orange are the only colors not seen in relation to a Pipo Monkey. *Ape Escape 3 was the only game where Pipo monkeys could steal the weapons used against them. *The reason they say Ukki, is because that is the sound used to describe a monkey sound in Japanese. *In Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed, "Team Monkey" consisted of all monkey colors except Yellow and white. The Pipo Monkey team however had the missing yellow. * Apes seem to really admire/respect Specter. *The Apes could be considered "Brainless" considering their dangerous habits, like riding on sharks. *It's been revealed that under the goggles of Blue pants wearers, they have the same eyes as light blue pants wearers. *In Japan, the Pipo monkeys were voiced by: Fushigi Yamada, Kikumi Umeda, and Shinichi Namiki. While in the english cartoon they were voiced by: Eric Bauza. See also * Apes (AE1) Gallery Specter Tea.png Professor.png Five costumes.png Five.png Water Net.png Specter Ape 2.png Specter news.png Yumi Rod.png Run Kei!.png Googly.png Ape golf.png Ape.png Cartoon Pipo Monkey Cartoon.png Playstation Move WebSite Ape_Escape_Move_Pipo_3.png Ape_Escape_Move_Pipo1.png Black_Pipo.png left.png mode_02.jpg mode_v_01.jpg mode_v_02.jpg mode_v_03.jpg mode_v_catch.jpg monkey_black.jpg monkey_blue.jpg monkey_pink.jpg monkey_red.jpg monkey_skyblue.jpg monkey_white.jpg monkey_mode.png right.png ss_l_01.jpg ss_l_03.jpg ss_l_05.jpg ss_l_10.jpg story.jpg Cameos Pipoapemr4.png|Pipo Ape in MR4|link=http://monster-rancher.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo_Ape Redshortsapemr4.png|Red Shorts in MR4 Ape|link=http://monster-rancher.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Shorts_Ape Pirateapemr4.png|Pirate Ape in MR4|link=http://monster-rancher.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Ape Ape_golf.png|Pipo in HSGF! RC3_Skin_-_Pipo-Saru_Ratchet.jpg|Pipo-Saru Ratchet in R&C:UYA|link=http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo-Saru_Ratchet Pipo-saru_skin_japanese_deadlocked.jpg|Pipo-Saru Ratchet in R:D|link=http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo-Saru_Ratchet Blue sad.png|Pipo-Saru Ratchet in R&C:UYA|link=http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Pipo-Saru_Ratchet Ape_Escape_Costume.png|LittleBigPlanet Costume|link=http://wiki.lbpcentral.com/Ape_Escape_Costume Ape_Escape_Costume_Back.png (1 2) Snake VS Monkey - "Ape Escape" Minigame - Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater (2 2) Snake VS Monkey - "Ape Escape" Minigame - Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Pipomonkey.png Pipobg.png Monkey Minion.png F281b50b30433b5abe40d0302695c383.jpg Capture-20130329-235123.png Capture-20130329-234949.png Spike8.PNG Category:Enemies Category:Monkeys